Angel's Waltz
by heresyaddict
Summary: ...Jag jagar drömmen som blev sann...I'm chasing a dream that's come true..
1. Fallen Snow

**Angels Waltz**

_Chapter 1_

_Fallen Snow_

**'...Jag jagar drömmen som blev sann...**'**

An: Hi everyone :D I'm back! I hope you like this...this is dedicated to a dear friend who has made me love this pairing all the more! This is a hetalia based fanfic...with a bit of OC thrown in here. I do not own Hetalia or any of the character...they belong to Himruya...I just write about them.

* * *

_A single note, prelude to melody_

_Take my hand, circle in a gentle spin_

_In and away, out and through_

_Unspoken tribute in heartfelt harmony_

The Nordic countries had always been with themselves…there wasn't anyone else around them really that they trusted...they were brothers and that was the way Sigurd saw it. It wasn't until Mathias had brought home a severely injured woman that the Norwegian's opinion had changed…

It was snowing heavily in the Nordic region as per the usual at this time of year. The Nordic brothers were used to the heavy snow fall as it meant more time for them to spend together instead of apart. But the snow wasn't the only thing that was falling as twilight seemed to approach the snowy lands. A shadowy figure trudged through the snow half limping as they tried to find a place that wasn't covered in snow. The shadowy figure was shrouded in a dark heavy cloak that was standard for traveling through snow but that didn't help the blurry vision that was plaguing the form right now. It seemed they'd been traveling for quite a ways without the sense of direction to figure out where they were and it only took one misstep for them to stumble causing the hood of the cloak to slip backwards revealing the face of a rather beautiful young woman who possessed the striking violet blue eyes of an albino rabbit framed by long thick silvery blonde hair that almost matched the fresh falling snow beneath her feet. She flinched slightly as a pain shot across her abdomen but she quickly willed it away as she bit at her lip to try and focus the pain away from her injured ribs. She shifted pausing a bit as she caught her balance and offered a breathy sigh as she glanced around. She could barely recognize this place…if it weren't the verdammt snow...she would know where she was going. The albino woman let her gaze fall towards the ground. Oh how she wished she knew how she had gotten herself into this situation in the first place. She had gotten away from Russland; that much she knew. It seemed, though, to have happened at a terrible price which was apparent as she moved her cloak back and examined the blood stained bandages around her abdomen…

"Ja...I am an idiot…Bruder vas right…" she shook her head thinking of Alex, The third eldest Germanic brother who represented the free state of Saxony. She offered a small whimper realizing she missed her family for once...she needed to get home to her siblings...her brothers would know something was wrong if she didn't come home. Regardless if they all led separate lives now with their own countries and people to care for…they still had that small sibling tie between them, Even if one of them refused to admit it. She cursed in German to herself as the searing pain returned. Her eyes moved upwards glancing around trying to locate something familiar because she didn't know where she was or how she had gotten here but that didn't matter as she tugged the thick cloak around her shoulders to hide the bandages underneath her shirt that were bleeding through. She shuddered a bit against the biting cold that hit her as a gust of wind washed over her from the oncoming storm. She frowned to herself as she released the front of the cloak to tug the hood up before a sickening dizzy feeling washed over her. She cursed once more in her mind as she tried to take a few steps forward before her knee's and legs started to feel like jello filled appendages as she collapsed downward landing roughly on her already sore knee's wincing as she felt the cold snow prick at her face as her head hit the ground.

It didn't take very long for the second oldest of the Nordic brothers to stumble upon the heap that was almost completely covered in snow. It had surprised him at first…the fact that a woman of all people would be out this far into the wild country. The blonde spiky haired Nordic shook his head as he crouched down brushing the snow from her face before his eyes widened in surprise,"M-Maria!?" he questioned before blinking once to make sure he wasn't seeing things…but indeed it was true that the woman who had haunted his dreams sense she had come to the world meeting with her brother was laying before him half buried by snow. The Prussian female was lying unconscious underneath a thick cloak looking paler than usual. The so called 'king' frowned as he shifted an arm under her form lifting her up to get a better look at the rather small girl in his arms. She wasn't as fit as his memory permitted him to remember her as. He shook his head, "Remind me to beat some sense into that Russian…" he frowned before noticing a splotch of red underneath the cloak. He shifted her unconscious form before pushing the folds of the cloak away noticing immediately the splotched bright red bandages and the darker splotches mixed with it.

This discovery caused a scowl to darken the normally happy expression of the self proclaimed king's face as he let his gloved fingers trace over the bandaged area, "Hmm...I will have to get her back to Sigurd and Berwald in order to get a better idea of the injuries.." he spoke before a few thoughts crossed his mind to match the scowl across his face, 'Hvor vover det svin at røre min dronning... jeg slår ham**' the Dane stopped himself before he finished his statement an immediate flush crawled across his cheeks before his shook it off and shifted his arm down around her shoulders and his other underneath her knees lifting her up in a princess style hold cradling her close to his form with a deep concerned expression across his face when her head lulled against his chest. He was afraid the former nation had been out in the cold too long in this mid-winter Nordic weather which was dangerous to nations as well as humans...and her being an ex-nation made her half of both which made it all the more pressing for him to get her somewhere warm. The Dane shifted her dead weight a bit as he began the trudge back towards his own home where his brothers were staying for the holiday season sense their bosses has given them the week off to celebrate.

It didn't take long before Mathias found himself kicking at his own door in annoyance,"Sigurd...Open the damn door..!" he shook his head lightly shifting Maria's dead weight in his arms. He hadn't realized that the Prussian in his arms was starting to bleed a bit more from the pressure being put against the wounds around her abdomen. He adjusted her weight slightly as the door opened revealing the blonde Norwegian who looked almost half asleep as he stared at the scene before him. He raised an eyebrow legitimately shocked by the site of his brother holding the female personification of Prussia in his arms,"Anko...why the hell are you carrying Preussen's søster?" Sigurd growled slightly not liking the idea of anything relating to Prussia in his family's home. The Dane frowned towards his brother, "Did you want me to just leave her half dead in the snow? It's mid-winter, Sigurd...I'm not that heartless..." the blonde hissed towards the other as he pushed passed the smaller Nordic to head inside,"She's been injured...and it looks like Rusland's work.." he frowned as he shifted her weight in his arms a bit trying to make sure he wasn't dripping blood from the open wounds onto the clean floor. He moved into the living room noticing that Tino and Berwald were in the kitchen and Emil was currently sitting in the floor near the couch with a book in his hands. Sigurd shut the door following his idiot brother into the living room, "And what exactly are we supposed to do about that, Anko? its fucking Rusland he'll come after her...He's always had some weird attraction to those twins..." He had his usual scowl on his face as he watched the Dane motion to Emil to move as he laid the unconscious girl onto the couch and moved the cloak away from her body to inspect the damage.

The noise from the living room alerted Tino, the most perceptive of the five Nordics, that something was wrong with their happy family time. He reached up tugging on Berwald's sleeve, "I think something is wrong...there's a lot of commotion coming from the living room..." he said as the taller Nordic nodded in response...he wasn't much of a talker but he understood when the small blonde sensed that something was off. The taller Nordic shifted setting the glasses of cider he was in the process of making down and motioned for Tino to follow closely as they headed into the living area only to be let with a hectic commotion of Sigurd yelling at Mathias...Emil trying to keep the two apart..but what caught his eye was the tuff of silvery blonde hair on the couch. Tino understood the moment Berwald's eyes landed on the young woman on the couch that something was indeed out of place. Tino immediately moved forward the concern for the young woman was expressed on his face as he saw what the cause of the fighting was about,"Berwald...Berwald ... hän on loukkaantunut**." he motioned towards the man who immediately understood as he walked over to join the smaller nation,"It seems you are correct..." he looked towards the fighting siblings and grumbled,"Sigurd..Mathias...quit chur arguin and help ze young lady...I do not need an earful from Preussen if we let anything happen to the young one." he barked towards them in his usual deep voice.

It took a few minutes before Emil was able to calm Sigurd down...and Tino managed to get the thick winter cloak revealing the torn short she was wearing and the tattered brown pants with the Teutonic cross stitched into them. It seemed whoever had done the damage to her body it was repeated over time...her exposed skin was covered in small scars...the main one which seemed fresh enough was a large gash across her side and up to her midsection. Tino shook his head, "It seems that we will need your expert opinion Sigurd...but if we don't stop the bleeding...then she could die." the Finnish nation spoke softly towards the only Nordic who was able to use healing magic...and also happened to one who disliked the Prussian siblings the most for the pain they'd inflicted on their countries when the Nazi troops invade their homes. The blonde Norwegian growled lightly as he glared at the four that stood before him...his eyes fell on the Danish Nordic who wasn't looking at him..his striking blue eyes were staring at the girl on the couch worry lacing their blue abyss. He shook his head and stormed over, "Get out of the way, Anko...Emil...go get some towels...Tino get me a basin of warm water and bring some rubbing alcohol.." he looked to Berwald and Mathias as the two younger Nordics dashed off to do as they were told," Anko, sense you brought her here you are in charge of her care until she is back on her feet and can be out of this place and back to her own family..." he spoke in an affirmative tone before looking to Berwald with a nod.

"Now...I need both of your help to sit her up and unwrap these old bandages..." he said as the taller blonde Nordic moved closer bending down on one knee to lift the girls top half up. The Danish Nordic shifted to help the Swede as they undid the bandages...he could feel his anger rising...but he couldn't understand why...why was he so angry at the thought of someone hurting her...it was so strange to him. As soon as the younger Nordics returned he pulled Berwald aside...something the Dane would have never done under normal circumstances. The taller Nordic looked towards Mathias as they stood outside on the porch as the snow fell. They stood in normal silence that had become so common between them sense the Kalmar Union's dissolve and the War of the Baltic...It took a few minutes before Mathias had gathered his thoughts..the first time he'd ever seen Maria. she had been at her brother's side...one could almost mistake them for each other had she not had long waist length hair and striking violet blue eyes that seemed to pierce right to his soul..he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. He remembered receiving a nasty glare from Gilbert and a concerned look from Ludwig at his constant staring of the new member to Russland's entourage. He had known sense the cold war ended that only Gilbert had returned home...but he hadn't realized the Russian had kept such a beautiful captive under his hold. Though she didn't look at all phased by the Russian's attentions towards her and her brother...It was Gilbert that looked the most bothered.

"Berwald...How does it feel to be in love with someone who won't return those affections...or doesn't know about them?"

* * *

AN: Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the first part of this...this is the first story I've written in so long! D: There will be more! Cause PruxDen is perfect!

Translations: I do apologize for anyone who speaks the languages and reads this...I am neither Nordic nor European so my translation comes from one of my good friends and also Google...so I'm almost sure if you translated me it wouldn't be the same thing I typed so don't hold me accountable for googles inability to translate correctly.

The summary of the story translates to "I'm chasing a dream that came true..."

** Mathias is talking about Russia when he says "How dare that bastard lay his hands on my queen...I'll kill him…"

** Tino tells Berwald that Maria is injured...


	2. Angels Tears

**Chapter 2**:

Tears of Blood

'..._**Jag jagar drömmen som blev sann**_...**'

**An**: Hi everyone! I'm back! I hope you like this...this is dedicated to a dear friend who has made me love this pairing all the more! This is a hetalia based fanfic...with a bit of OC thrown in here. I do not own Hetalia or any of the character…they belong to Himaruya…I just write about them.

* * *

I can never dance again with another

Forever bound, drowning in sunken memory

The night I found you once but let go

That evening, my mind and soul ripped asunder

_"Berwald...How does it feel to be in love with someone who won't return those affections...or doesn't know about them?"_

The Dane had forced himself to stay up more than usual to check on their uninvited guest as per the Norwegians grumpy orders. They had decided to move her into Mathias room considering they had put the Dane in charge of her care. The days that had followed his bringing her home had not been pleasant in the Dane's point of view; Sigurd had been grumpier than usual, Berwald and Tino had decided to go home to escape the awkwardness of the situation and Emil had just stayed to himself. Though Mathias had understood why Sigurd was so wary of the Prussian. Her country had turned Europe upside down and had even gone as far as to persecute and kill their own people, and her brother had even managed to invade the Danish kingdom at one point during the war. The blond Dane shook his head somewhat to shake away the sleep that was threatening at the back of his eyelids. They had heard nothing from Germany though they had made sure to send a note to the girl's twin so as to not spark some concern within the Germanic family. Mathias felt his eyelids slowly close as sleep tried to overcome the overworked Danish male's mind. He hadn't realized how long he had been out until he felt what his face seemed like a hand touch. His eyes snapped open as a sense of dread filled his body before it quickly diminished at the site of violet colored eye staring at him from the bed. The Prussian had woken up sometime between him falling into a light slumber and now. His striking blue eyes widened a bit as he watched her confused expression, "M-Maria? Are you alright?" were the first few words to leave his mouth and he immediately wanted to take them back...they had never spoken...not once at the world meeting and not after...so how would he have known her name?

The Prussian female's expression narrowed slightly trying to figure out where she was...she hadn't recognized the slumbering person beside the bed where she assumed she had been placed sometime between passing out in the snow and now. She stared at the Danish male for a few moments before she tried to sit up wincing slightly before feeling his gentle hands on her shoulders, "You shouldn't move...you're still severely injured.." he said his voice sounded gruff like she'd woke him up from a much needed sleep. She frowned slightly before choosing to speak...her voice was something the Dane hadn't heard before now and somewhere in the recesses of his brain a small flame of anticipation burned..."I'm fine...don't push me..." she said softly trying to push his hands away from her body..her voice was like silk to his ears...calming but it held a tone that hinted at a dark underlying fear that she truly wasn't safe. Mathias shook his head, "I'm sorry...I can't do that...You need to lie down or else those wounds are not going to heal properly…" he spoke with an understanding that seemed to calm her worries. The Prussian female narrowed her gaze once more at him...those violet un-trusting eyes felt like they were piercing his soul..."Who are you?" were the next words that left those beautiful lips as she stared at him choosing to let him push her back down into a laying position. She could feel the new bandages around her midsection...it made her wonder how much her 'savior' had seen.

"Mathias...Mathias Køhler...You'd probably better know me as the personification of...Kongeriget Danmark.." he said folding his hands leaning forward a bit to rest his elbows on his knees as he watched her facial expression shift from un-trusting to sort of half trusting as she eyed him carefully, "and why am I in Denmark?" she questioned as she looked around..she had been so sure she was somewhere near Berlin when she'd collapsed but to think she had made it all the way down into Denmark before her wounds had taken her consciousness from her surprised her. "it's 'cause I found you unconscious in the freezing cold. I couldn't very well leave you there to bleed to death. Your brothers would have my head." he said as he watched her eye him once more before she relaxed a bit on the bed..her facial expression seemed to twist into a thinking expression as if she was thinking the whole situation over before looking at him, "How do you know who I am?" she questioned after a few moments of silence. The Dane felt his heart skip a beat almost immediately, "I…I asked your brother, Ludwig, after I saw you at a world meeting with Gilbert and Ivan…" he spoke to her as he watched her contemplate on that thought…he wondered if she remembered that day the way he did...

_The Dane sighed as he stood up from his chair after the boring meeting had ended..things had gone so awry with the tension between Alfred and Ivan...Ivan had screwed up big time and hadn't pulled his troops out of Berlin when he'd been ordered. He had taken the city by siege in 13 days forcing it's government official and a few of his surrounding cabinet to commit suicide...He had watched from his home, after choosing to stay out of the war as much as possible, as Ivan lead his section of troops from the east straight towards the center of Berlin where he knew the Germanic siblings in charge of the war were staying. He may not have been a part of the war but he did keep tabs...especially after their invasion of his country. He hadn't seen the end result of the war until the world meeting that had taken place just as the cold war was beginning. Ivan had looked so strange as he marched into the meeting room like he owned the place...the Nordic brothers had all claimed one side of the table to stay as far from the soviet as possible..they knew his power full well...he'd captured Finland just after the battle of the Baltic with no mercy. The thing that had caught the Danish blonds' eye was the young woman who had strolled in wearing the very familiar Prussian blue military uniform that was almost the same as Gilbert's. She was beautiful but the bandages that caressed her face weren't as beautiful and the thought of them caused his blood to boil; how dare the soviet think that hitting a woman was acceptable. He watched the scene closely as Ivan positioned the two Prussian siblings on either side of him followed by the Baltic states and his sisters who looked almost like sheep following their master._

_The smug look that was spread across the soviets face seemed to just agitate Alfred even more when he strolled into the room followed by Arthur and Francis, who both looked worse for wear. The meeting had ended as usual...with Alfred shouting something at Ivan allowing the Russian to respond as usual with a silly but spiteful jab at the American about how he couldn't even protect his own people but look at how much he, Ivan, had accomplished in only 13 days..which as usual to Arthur half dragging Alfred from the room followed by Francis who refused to make eye contact with the Prussian siblings when he passed them by? Mathias eyes stayed half way on the soviet group watching the platinum blond female fidget in her seat...she hadn't ever attended a world meeting…she had, had no reason to sense her brother had taken care of most of the work to be done as far as politics; so the un-comfy expression gleaming in her eyes wasn't as unusual as the Dane had thought. When Ivan had finally had enough of sitting there listening to Yao scold him on nitpicking at the American's sense of wounded pride he stood up swiftly causing those around him to jolt in what would seem to outsiders as a nervous reaction. Ivan turned to the two Prussian siblings on either side of him and motioned, "Come now my little snow bunnies...we should be on our way if we wish to make it back to Moscow before the general awakens for the winter season…da?" he smiled in a cruel almost child-like manner as his violet eyes shifted towards Ludwig who had stood up near the front of the table. He smirked towards Ludwig before turning to the Prussians, "But I shall allow you one goodbye each...so choose carefully..." he spoke as he watched both their eyes flicker towards their brother who looked almost in pain to see them._

_The female stood up first looking to Ivan for permission to move. She had to stop herself from smiling after receiving a slight nod of the head from the ash blond soviet before she practically tackled the German man into a hug. The Danish male watched as Ivan's eyes held a slight hint of jealously behind those dangerous violet eyes. He glowered at Ludwig for receiving such a warm hug from his prize and Gilbert's firm hug on both Germanic siblings only seemed to agitate the soviet a bit more._ _The Dane watched as she had hugged her brother with such broken but happy emotion but the Dane couldn't help but notice how the tall Russian eyed her as if making sure a pet wasn't going to run off. Mathias watched the ending scene as he pretended to go through papers that he'd gathered for Sigurd. He watches the female Prussian as she released Ludwig and stepped back to Ivan who placed a hand on her shoulder...he could almost feel her tense under the cold Russian's hand. She had looked so lethargic to leave after seeing Ludwig in what seemed like forever. The Dane had waited or everyone to leave before he stopped Ludwig just before he could leave and questioned him, "Hey Lud...who were those people with Ivan?" he questioned as the German looked up at him...he seemed so sad at the question, "They're my siblings...Mein Schwester Maria und..." The German seemed to inhale a breath to relax his anger before speaking once more, "Und Mein Bruder...Gilbert...both are under the soviets care it seems..." he almost growled under his breath as his gaze never met the Danish man's stares. He'd had no idea the Germanic nation_ _**had**__ siblings. _

The Dane was brought back from his memory by her voice once more, "hey! Are you even listening to me?" she half demanded as she had a hand in his face now trying to get his attention. The Dane jumped up causing the chair to fall backwards and clatter to the floor. The female raised an eyebrow looking up at him before he apologized, "I...I'm sorry...You were saying something?" he questioned as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous way. She glared at him with the same exasperated expression Sigurd used, "I was asking how you knew my name...and **which** world meeting did you see me at exactly?" she said challenging his explanation as she shifted to sit back against the headboard and pillows. The Dane almost cringed physically at that question, "The last world meeting that was ever held...just before the cold war broke out between Ivan and Alfred..." he said as he watched her expression twist into a grimace at that memory.

"But those are questions for another time...you need to rest." he spoke softly as he moved to stand up before she caught his wrist, "I'm not tired...just...hungry." she said as a rose color seem to rise to her cheeks and almost caused the Dane to laugh but he held it back at the sight of her glare. She really was stubborn...just like her brother...He shook her head.

"Alright...what would you like to eat?"

"Food..."

The Dane muttered under his breath a bit, "Smartass..." he gave her a small look that said he was in no mood to play games. He hadn't slept for 48 hours...and he was beginning to feel the effects of the sleep loss. He caught the signature Prussian smirk that crawled across her lips at his foul mood, "Ooh...touchy..." she said with a roll of her German tongue. The Dane sighed, "What **kind** of food would you like?" he questioned as he watched her lips curl into a smirk which meant he'd earned another sarcastic answer from the Prussian's lips, "The Edible kind.." she said as she gave him that nerve grating smirk. She was going to use this to her advantage apparently. The Dane sighed, "Your sarcasm is lovely but unhelpful..." he said as he matched her stare as she chuckled, "Ja...Mir Lied..." she apologized as she nodded her head, "but I mean it...when I said Edible...Russian food isn't exactly edible...or worth calling food..." she said as she picked at the blanket across her lap. She felt her thoughts get ahead of her...she was saying too much to this man...she also wondered if her brothers were okay...Ivan had let Gilbert go home...but she'd been forced to stay..something about her new name not being Prussia...but that of Kaliningrad...the city that had once been prized as Prussia's most desired and wealthiest cities...once named Königsberg…

_..Königsberg..._

Prussia's most desired capital city. She gritted her teeth...how dare that think he could take her name and make her represent his city.

She watched the Dane nod politely before standing up, "I'll go see what we have...It's midwinter so we have to stock up on a lot of things or else we run out.." he said as he set his phone down on the bed side table and headed out of the room. He secretly wondered if she was alright...she seemed smaller than a woman normally should be. He shook his head as he headed into the manor house's kitchen to find something for the Prussian female to eat. He sighed a bit as he fished through the kitchen for something to make...it took him a moment but he realized the only thing he could make that she would probably be able to eat or even touch considering he knew the kind of food he ate versus the kind of food she was probably used too...would be pancakes. He reminded himself to tell that blonde boy thank you for teaching him how to make those heavenly breads.

Maria sighed slightly as she shifted to sit up in order to examine the wounds that had been re-bandaged. The wound on her side which had previously been a deep gash was healed up with only a small scar to take its place...her eyes widened a bit...someone had touched her body with magic..a frown set across her lips almost immediately at the realization they'd seen more of her body than she'd have wanted. She pursed her lips together in a deep set frown before willing herself to get out of the comfy bed...she felt compromised..dirty for once...she enjoyed being covered in blood because it meant that she had done something herself. She managed to nab her cloak before pausing by the mirror in the room. She was wearing thick and heavy winter clothing that fit rather well...she frowned once more as she pulled her military coat on and her cloak over that. She needed to get out. The Prussian easily jimmied the window open just enough for her to get out...she flinched when her feet hit the snowy ground and her knees buckled under the pain. She cringed for a brief moment before picking herself up...she glanced back towards the large house and saluted,"Danke Danemark..." She said as she turned pulling her hood up and disappeared into the snow.

The oblivious Dane still stood in the kitchen keeping his attention on the pancakes in front of him. He had no idea what had just transpired down the hallway until Sigurd appeared in the doorway," Anko…we have a problem with your little ward.." he narrowed his steely gaze towards the 'idiot' in front of him. The blonde Dane turned his head to glance at Sigurd, "Ja? What is it?" he questioned as concerned was immediately written all over the male's face. The Norwegian sighed, "It seems..she knows how to escape from a two story window without breaking something…" the shorter male spoke as he crossed his arms standing in the large arched doorway to the kitchen. Mathias felt like his stomach had dropped from its place in his bowls…the skillet in his hand clattered to the floor in anger as he muttered in Danish, "hun er sådan en idiot... at tro hun kan være alene ude i det vejr med de skader…*" he frowned deeply as his anger seemed to subside for a moment showing something the Norwegian would never forget..that look of a broken heart…he'd seen it once before. The Norwegian sighed as he watched the Danish male pick up the skillet and toss it into the sink turning the oven off.

"She's a woman…Her emotions are as conflicting as the weather…She is also Prussia's sister, Anko…"

" Tak…I know…"

It had taken Maria quit a bit of time to figure out which direction to go in order to get to the border between Germany and Denmark. She shivered a bit more as she pulled the heavy cloak around her shoulders once more as well as adjusting the hood so it covered her face a bit more. She paused in her steps a few miles short of the border as she noticed something in the distance…a large shadow was emerging from the deep white snow that restricted her line of sight. It was something familiar… something ominous seemed to build deep in the pit of her stomach as a dark colored coat came into view as the blizzard seemed to subside as the shear presence of the figure. A tall male figure emerged from the snow walking towards her carrying a very familiar object that caused her to take a few steps backwards in the shin deep snow. Her boots making crunching sounds as she backed up. Her violet eyes widened with fear…Mein gott…this was not going to end very well for her. Her violet eyes glanced from side to side before she felt the sharp pain in her side as something jabbed its self into the lower area of her ribs in just the right place to not hit any vital organs.

There was only one person in this world whose skills with a knife was that deadly…Maria turned her head only to catch a slight glint of hate filled eyes and blonde hair, "N-Natalia…" she hissed towards the familiar woman as that horrible bone chilling childish chuckle escaped the pretty Belarusian's lips. Julchen felt her knee's buckle as she landed roughly on her knee's holding her side which was bleeding now. It took but a moment for the shadow enshrouded figure stepped up to her cloaked figure and tilted the glinting silver object down to her eye level…that verdammt water pipe…she cringed in an almost involuntary manner as the cold steel was placed under her chin lifting her head up to look into those childishly violent and stormy eyes that haunted her dreams.

"Ah...It seems we have found each other once more Мой маленький кролик снег…**"

AN:  
I Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D I sure did!

Translations:  
* = She's such an idiot...to think she can be out in this weather alone with those injuries..  
** = My little snow bunny


End file.
